Scars
by Kazma-sama
Summary: Five years ago, Ellie Reed was your average teen, that is until a horrific experience left her mentally and physically scarred. Now she and her father has moved to Jasper, Nevada hoping to have a fresh start. Will this 'Fresh start' help Ellie or will her past continue to torment her? (Rewrite to Everlasting Bonds)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you like this story and for those who have read it, this is a rewrite of Everlasting Bonds! I didn't like how I started EB and I also got the time wrong but I fix it!**

**Anyway I hope you like this!**

* * *

><p>Flames and ashes was all that was left of the once functioning base camp. Bodies littered the ground, singling there was no life around. Except for one. A girl about the age of fourteen was running through the desecrated land. Her clothes torn and burned and her face covered in soot and scrapes kept charging through the war zone calling out for her mother.<p>

"Mom!" she cried. She looked around frantically but still couldn't find her. "Mommy!" she called out again before tripping and falling face first into the dirt. The girl slowly got back onto her hands and knees. Tears started to form as she gets back on her feet. "Mom," she whimpered out. Crying, she limps across the field, still on the search for her mother. The girl was about to give up hope when she heard a woman's voice. She stopped and listened.

"Ellie," she hears her name. She turns around and sees the back of a woman with long chocolate brown hair. Ellie's eyes brightens as she starts to limp toward the woman.

"Mom," she calls in relief, but, when she got within ten feet, her mother turns around. Ellie stopped in shock. She covered her mouth as she gasped in horror.

Ellie's mother's pale face was speckled with blood and her usually bright blue eyes now looked dull and lifeless and in the middle of her chest now had a gaping hole that was more than a foot wide. Blood slowly dripped down her body from the fatal wound. Ellie took a step back, keeping her mouth covered, and her face looking green.

"My God…" she gasped, her stomach began to churn.

"You didn't save me Ellie." Her mother spoke. "You let me die,"

"No! I tried to help! Really I did!" she cried

The area around them began to become darker as if a shadow was being cast off as Ellie fell to her knees sobbing. Her mother glazed over eyes stared at her as she did. She heard a deep chuckle that sounded almost menacing to the ear. Startled, Ellie got up quickly but only to slip in her mother's blood and fall backwards, landing on her backside. She gazed up and saw two eyes, blazing crimson, staring right at her. Her heart felt like it was in her throat as sheer terror filled her very core. Ellie tried to crawl away from the tall dark figure but stopped when said figure slammed its foot down right next to her. She cried out but the figure laughed at her protest.

"There is no point youngling," It said smugly and aimed its arm toward Ellie. A bright blue light came from its arm and it grew brighter. "You failed,"

The blast hit Ellie right **in** the chest and everything she came to know and love became a bottomless abyss in her eyes. She felt nothing.

Ellie jolted awake with a gasp. She ripped out her earphones and began to rub her chest, trying to get her heart rate down but grimaced as she did so as it was a reminder of that terrible night. She heard a bell ring and jumped and took a look at her surroundings what she saw made her laugh a little. Ellie was sitting the in left corner of a high school classroom and glancing at the clock, she had about fifteen minutes left till class starts. While waiting, Ellie thought back to her past and thought about how much has changed in the last five years. She still wondered why her father decided to take a job in a small town such as Jasper, Nevada. "From all the places he could've gotten a job at, here was his top pick," she grumbled to herself. She did asked once and all her father said was that this job had better benefits. How the heck could this particular job have better benefits?!

Ellie was snapped out of her train of thought when she saw her fellow students slowly trickling in. Everyone that came in the classroom were staring at her, in turn making her feel a little self-conscious about her attire. All she was wearing was a white blouse and a navy blue under shirt and a pair of washed out capris topped with black sneakers. While everybody else were wearing nicer clothing, except for one girl. She also sat in the back corner and was staring at Ellie, but not out of suspicion, but out of curiosity. This girl had colored her the tips of her pigtails a bright pink while the rest of her hair stayed its natural hair color. She also wore a pair of combat boot with stripped tights and had worn short shorts over them. She also had a very cute purple shirt on with a funny character on it. She fit the punk style nicely.

The girl looked as if she was going to say something but was immediately shushed when the teacher stepped in. The teacher looked like she was in her mid-thirties and wore a light blue dress shirt and a pair of kakis and she had a bright smile on her face. "Good morning class! Today we have a special announcement!" she said with high enthusiasm. "Today we have a new student joining us! Mrs. Reed can you come to the front please?"

Ellie got butterflies in her stomach as she rose up and walked to the front of the class. Once up in front of the many stares that was aimed toward her. The teacher placed a hand on her shoulder, making Ellie flinch but the teacher didn't seemed fazed by it at all.

"Ellie and her father moved from California and now will be joining us for the rest of the high school year," The teacher said kindly. "Ellie can you tell us a little about yourself?" she asked.

Ellie fiddle with her hands has he looked towards the ground. "Uh… Well I-I like to draw and read. There isn't much else I can tell you," she stuttered.

"Oh I would love to see your art, Ellie!" the Teacher said excitedly. "You my take your seat dear,"

Ellie quickly walked to her seat and watched silently as class started. After the bell rang Ellie rushed out as fast as she can. This routine continued in all her classes, when the final bell rang, Ellie sighed in relief, she was ready to go home. On her way out though, she heard someone calling out.

"Wait. Wait! Girl with the spiky red hair!" Ellie stopped and turned toward the voice. The punk girl that was in her first class was running towards her. She smiled when she caught up to Ellie. "Phew! Glad I caught up with ya! You're name's Ellie right?" Ellie nodded her head as she stared at the punk girl. The girl smiled and held out her right hand "I'm Miko. It's nice to meet you," Ellie smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too,"

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Did you like it? Let me know! Reviews are awesome!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the follows and favorites! It means so much!**

**and thank you for those who had reviewed!**

**The Prime Writer- Thank you for the review! I hope I have answered all of your questions and I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Answerthecall- Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the intro! Also just letting you know that you made my day when you reviewed! I love your stories so much :)**

**Well I hope you all have a good day...and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The girls looked at each other smiling.<p>

"So," Miko said "You waiting for a ride or…"

"No. I'm walking" Ellie said rather quickly "I don't live very far from here,"

"Well then," Miko linked arms with Ellie, making her feel a little uneasy. "I guess I'll be walking with you,"

"Y-you don't have to do that!" Ellie tried to unlink their arms, but Miko just held on tighter. Making Ellie feel a little awkward. "Besides…don't you have someone picking you up?"

"I do but he isn't here yet, I can just shoot him a text to come get me later. Now tell me, which way are we heading?" she said while taking out her phone, most likely texting her ride.

"It's just down this street," Ellie said, pointing down a worn path that headed downhill from the school.

"Sweet!" Miko said happily.

Ellie couldn't help but smile at Miko. She was the only one from the school that is trying to get to know her. It felt… nice. Ellie couldn't remember when the last time she actually talked to someone close to her age. The only people she could think of were the men and women she met in the military base where she grew up most of her life. "It's been five years, and they're all gone…" she thought sadly. Ellie felt a light poke on her shoulder making her jump and snapping out of her thoughts. She looked at Miko who was looking at her worriedly.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, Sorry I spaced a little back there,"

The pair of girls turned the corner and stopped at a crosswalk waiting their turn to cross. By this time they unlinked arms and were standing side by side at a comfortable distance. They both were silent, but Ellie had a thought that wouldn't leave her head.

"Hey' she said. "Can I ask you something?"

Miko raised an eyebrow "Shoot," she said

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Judging by her face, whatever Miko thought she was going to ask, it certainly wasn't that. Miko just gave Ellie a sad smile and proceeded to say "I know how it feels to be stared at and be judged by appearance. That happens in small towns,"

Ellie was silent when the little walking stick figure appeared across the street, giving the okay to start their trek across the street. "So, you're not originally from here?" she asked hesitantly,

"Nope!" Miko exclaimed. "I'm an exchange student from Tokyo."

"Did the brochure lie to you too then?"

Miko laughed out "Sure did! But after living here for a while, you come to realize that there is more to this small town than meets the eye," She said, trying to creep out Ellie. It just made Ellie giggle.

"Yeah I bet," She said sarcastically

By now, the girls were in a small neighborhood that had houses that were the same build but in different shades of browns, blues, and greens. After walking a little more down the street Ellie stopped in front of a small two story home that was painted in a baby blue. In the front yard there still was a for sale sign that had the word 'SOLD' plastered all over it. Miko followed Ellie through the front door and laying inside were a bunch of moving boxes and furniture that still needed to be rearranged but either than that, it was a nice little home.

"Sorry about the mess, my dad and I literally moved in the other day."

"No worries," Miko said as she plopped onto a nearby couch, whipping her pink phone out.

"Texting your ride?" Ellie asked.

"Yup," she said, making a popping sound with the 'P' "He should be here soon," Miko then sat up in the couch. "Hey, you said you like drawing right?"

Ellie merely nodded.

"Are you any good?"

"What?"

"I said are you any good?"

Ellie fiddled with her hands and looked toward a box nearby that read 'Portfolios'. "I don't know…"

Miko got off the couch and went to the box and started opening it. Ellie started to get nervous and stepped between the box and Miko.

"Please don't look at them!"

With an eyebrow raised, Miko folded her arms and looked straight at Ellie. "Why not?"

Ellie started to blush and lowered her head in shame. "They're weird, you're going to laugh at them."

"Dude. I live and breathe weird and I promise that I won't laugh."

Ellie stared at Miko for a long minute before finally giving in and letting Miko ravage the box. Miko pulled out a lot of sketches of buildings and some paintings of landscapes.

'Dude! These are totally awesome!" Miko exclaimed. "Did you look up references or did you just use your wild imagination?!"

"A little bit of both, I guess?" Ellie didn't know what to say. She never showed her drawings to anyone until now and she was surprised that Miko even liked them.

"Hey, what are these?" Miko asked when she saw a small pile of loose sketch paper. Ellie's breath hitched as she clutched her chest as she felt her heart rate speed up but before Miko could take a look, the girls heard a loud honk, coming from the drive way.

"Oh well, that's my ride." Miko said, stepping away from the box. Ellie let out a mental sigh of relief and walked Miko to the door.

"It's been fun," Miko said. "We should totally hang out some other time,"

"Yeah I would like that,"

"Well… See ya at school!" and with that, Miko ran out the door toward a green jeep. Ellie waved goodbye as she saw Miko drive down the road. She closed the door and slowly made her way toward the opened portfolio box and picked up the pile a sketch paper and stared at those red eyes that haunts her dreams every night. Glaring at the art work. She dropped and walked toward the stair case that led to her room.

While driving to what seemed like the middle of nowhere, Bulkhead took notice that his charge seemed to be a little quiet. He was happy when he got a text from her saying she's helping out a new friend and asked that he could pick her up later, but now, she sat in the passenger's seat quietly gazing out the window.

"Miko, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking," she said

"Is it about the girl you hung out with today?"

Miko stared at the steering wheel. "Yeah, I don't know Bulk, I got this weird vibe about her, not bad one, just… weird."

"Define weird,"

"Well," Miko said, kicking her feet up on the dashboard. "She has blue eyes—,"

"I thought a lot of humans had blue eyes,"

"I mean like blue, blue eyes. They reminded me of yours actually,"

"Okay…"

Bulkhead drove down the abandoned strip of road until he hit rough terrain toward the canyons.

"There's more," Miko said. "She's really good at drawing. She drew these really pretty landscapes and buildings, but, when I went to reach for this pile of sketches that were in the bottom of her portfolios, I noticed she started to tense up."

"Did you see what they were?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, you honked your horn before I could,"

By now Bulkhead reached the entrance of the Autobot base and once inside he opened his door and let Miko out then transformed. Miko went ran up the stairs to meet up with Jack and Raf, while Bulkhead went to meet up with his comrades who were resting and talking amongst themselves. Ratchet and Optimus were at the main computers, looking for any signs of Decepticon activity.

When Miko made it to the top of the stairs, she sat next to Jack and Raf and watched them play a racing game.

"Where were you?" Jack asked Miko without taking his eyes of the screen.

"I was with a friend,"

Jack paused the game and stared at Miko. Raf was also curious since he took his off the screen and looked at Miko.

"You have friends?" Jack said, pretending to look shocked. Raf snickered. Miko just glared and said

"Ha, Ha, very funny, Jack."

Just then the proximity sensors blared through the missile silo. The kids looked up to the now descending elevator shaft with curiosity.

"What does Fowler want now?" The tall blue femme asked.

Optimus stepped to the side so he was now facing the elevator. Sure enough, when it opened, Fowler was stepping out but this time he had an unknown male figure with him. This man had dark brown hair that curled at the tips and he wore black framed glasses and wore a light lavender dress shirt with a black tie, topped with a lab coat.

"I believe we have a guest," Optimus said.

"Prime," Fowler said to the Autobot leader.

"Agent Fowler," Optimus greeted. "My I ask, who is this man?"

Fowler was about to speak when the man put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, but I can speak for myself." He said kindly. He then stepped toward Optimus with a big smile. "My name is Michael Reed. I just recently moved to Jasper with my daughter and was recently hired to be a surgeon at the hospital here." Michael said proudly. "And must I say, it is truly an honor to meet you, Optimus Prime,"

"The feeling is mutual, Mr. Reed. But how have you come to know about our existence?"

Michael's facial features suddenly grew darker. "About five years ago, there was a base camp that was in the middle of a forest in California. I'm sure you all remember it."

A heavy silence fell of the team. Fowler looked the other way while Ratchet stared down at Michael with wide optics. All the other Autobots hung there head in shame and Optimus peered down at Michael with a more serious look, while all the other kids looked at their guardians in confusion.

"Wait, what happened on this base?" Jack asked and stood up to the two adults.

Michael eyes widened as he saw the children to his right. "You have children here?" he asked in surprise.

"They ran into some Decepticons a while back and for the meantime, were are protecting them." The Orange and white medic exclaimed. "And to answer your question, Jack, Five years ago, before they went under the radar, the Decepticons attacked and ravaged through the base camp. It is still unclear what they were after." Ratchet then stalked toward Fowler. "And as for you," Ratchets voice raised a little. "I thought you said there weren't any survivors."

Agent Fowler folded his arms and stared right back at the medic. "Technically, there aren't,"

Michael stepped up to the Autobot medic with a sad expression on his face. "The Decepticons murdered everyone at that base. I was able to survive by hiding under the bodies that were littered on that field but they stole my wife's life and almost took my daughter's. It's a miracle that she's alive to this day." He hung his head low, his body shaking. "I couldn't save them, I was their field medic and I hid like a coward!"

Optimus looked over toward the children and saw their shocked faces, especially Miko's who looked pale. He turned toward Michael and saw how much pain he was in. "I am truly sorry for losses, Mr. Reed, but, I believe you did the right thing by hiding. If you didn't, you and your daughter might not be here today."

Michael looked up at Optimus in surprise then agent Fowler placed a hand on Michael's shoulder and gave him a sad smile. He then looked up at Optimus. "After the incident went down, I helped Mr. Reed here start a new life, but he's here now for the safety of his daughter,"

Ratchet was about to say something when the main computer hub got reading on its scanners, making a loud noise. "Optimus," He said seriously. "I have a reading on Wheeljack's ship. It's heading into the atmosphere, fast," Ratchet was locking onto Wheeljack's coordinates when he gasped.

"What is it old friend?"

Ratchet looked at the screen and look toward Optimus. "There are two Decepticon signatures and they're right on Wheeljack's tail."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you liked it! Please let me know what you thought in a Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! sorry that this chapter is a litte shorter and sorry it took a while for me to update. I'm in college so it really depends on how much homework I get but I'll try not to keep you guys waiting for a long time!**

**Also I used a lot of Cybertronian phrases, so for those who don't know what they are, here is a list:**

**Optics= eyes**

**Denta= teeth**

**Chassis= chest**

**Servo= hand**

**Hoped that helped! **

**Now onto reviews!**

**Answerthecall- Your welcome! I hope to read more of your work and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Transformersgirl4538- I updated! and I hope you keep liking the story!**

**The Prime Writer- The 'Con is from the Transformers comics so I hope you like him! Also in the trailer that was totally Grimlocks Dino mode :P**

**Guest- I updated! I hope you like this chapter! **

**KHandFF7fanforever- Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Ratchet got a lock on Wheeljack's location and went to reach for the ground bridge control panel when Agent Fowler's phone went off.<p>

Fowler quickly swiped the phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Special agent William Fowler speaking," He listened for a good solid minute before his facial expression changed dramatically from being surprised to being down right angry. "Understood," He gritted his teeth and slammed his phone shut and stuffed it aggressively into his pocket. "Prime!" Fowler shouted, leaving Michael alone as he stalked toward the navy and crimson colored mech.

Optimus glared at Fowler fore he didn't like the liaison's tone he was using, but gently replied "What is it Agent Fowler?"

"I don't care how you do it, but, If you don't stop your buddy who just crashed landed, he and those 'Cons are gonna end up on the 11 o'clock news!" Fowler bellowed. He then walked past Michael and headed toward the elevator, he then pointed at the surgeon. "You, stay here and as for you three," he then looked at the kids who were standing next to the entertainment center "Don't follow,"

"Aww," Miko whined and Jack just rolled his eyes.

Before the elevator doors closed, Fowler gave Prime on last look. "I won't be too far behind," and the doors closed.

Ratchet pulled the lever to the ground bridge, causing it to come to life. The tunnel colored with bright blues and greens illuminated the base as Optimus and his team got into position.

"Autobots," Optimus said, activating his battle mask, "Use extreme caution," He then ran through the bridge and the others followed.

* * *

><p>Once on the other side, everything looked to be in complete chaos. Over on the other side of the field, Wheeljack was taking cover behind the Jackhammer. While shots were being fired on the opposite side of the field by a 'Con with blue and yellow armor plating. The 'Con took another shot at Wheeljack but missed and hit the Jackhammer instead, Wheeljack jumped out of hiding and fired "Take that, 'Con!" He shouted. Just then a jet came behind Wheeljack.<p>

"This is Agent Fowler-," He didn't get to finish when the red, green and white mech turned and fired at him. "Whoa! Watch it hot head! I'm on your side!"

The Decepticon took this chance to shoot at the distracted Autobot, successfully hitting him in the shoulder. Wheeljack yelled in pain and fell hard into the ground just as Fowler started to shoot at the 'Con, causing him to flee toward the lone gas station. Just then, team Prime can through the ground bridge with their weapons drawn.

"I had a feeling the gang might show," Wheeljack muttered.

Optimus and his team began to spilt up when the 'con peaked over the building, he took out his gun and started shoot towards Optimus and the others. Bulkhead ran toward his former wreaker buddy and helped him up just as 'Con jumped over the gas pumps just as Fowler come right on top of him.

"That will do," The 'Con smirked. He then scanned Fowler's jet.

"Oh no you don't!" Wheeljack shouted and ran toward the 'Con, Gun drawn.

"Wheeljack!" Optimus said just as Bulkhead shouted out "Jackie, No!"

But it was too late, The Wreaker shot toward the Decepticon but hit the gas station instead, causing it to go up in flames. The 'Con then shot up into the sky disguised as a jet that was the same make as Fowlers and took off. Leaving a fiery mess for the Autobots to clean up.

Wheeljack growled, "Dreadwing rigged the place to blow!"

"Dreadwing?" Bulkhead asked while all the other Autobots started to regroup.

"Actually," Arcee said while putting a hand on her hip. "That was your handy work, Sparky."

"What?" Wheeljack asked confused.

"It's called a gas station," Bulkhead answered for him. "It's like an energon depot. It doesn't mix well with blaster fire,"

"Huh, well our 'Con is getting away," The Wreaker then turn his heels and started walking to the Jackhammer, but Optimus stepped in his path.

"Wheeljack, there are other considerations," He said in a demanding tone. "While on this world, it would be best if you follow my lead," Optimus then looked around and back at the Wreaker who was currently scowling at him. "We tracked two Decepticon signals, but we only saw Dreadwing,"

Wheeljack was about to say something when everyone heard a loud clap of thunder. The Wreaker looked up and his optics narrowed, "Well, speak of the Pit Spawn," he growled.

High up in the atmosphere, a huge flaming fire ball came hurdling towards the Autobots at full velocity.

"Everyone, Get down!" The yellow scout beeped loudly and everyone ducked low towards the ground, the comet, only inches away from grazing them. The comet, what happened to be a ship, slammed hard into earth's soil and tumbled multiple times, ripping pieces off as it did so. It finally slowed down and slid to a stop right side up.

All of the Autobots were silent. Their optics were wide as they partook the scene before them. Bumblebee whirled worriedly as he took a step forward but Optimus placed a servo on the scouts shoulder, shaking his head. Bumblebee lowered his head and stepped back. Agent Fowler landed his jet and stepped out and stood next to Prime.

"What in Sam's Hill…" he muttered.

BANG! Bumblebee and Arcee jumped back a little and drew out their weapons, while Wheeljack took a step forward; Optics narrowed. BANG! They heard it again and by the third bang, the cockpit of the ship opened, letting out thick smoke. A servo shot out of the cockpit and grabbed the edge of the lid and pulled. A white armored mech: scratched, dented and covered in energon, pulled himself out of the cockpit, but lost his grip and fell over the edge of the ship and landed roughly on his side. He tried to get back up but was too weak and fell back down.

Wheeljack took this chance to stomp toward the wounded mech, ignoring the other's protest as he did so. When he was at least two feet away, he grabbed the white mech by the chassis and slammed him against the crashed ship. The unknown mech yelled in pain and glared at his attacker.

"Where is Dreadwing heading?!" The wreaker yelled.

"I have no idea," The white armored mech said, gritting his denta.

"Oh really then why was he following you?"

The mech gave Wheeljack a cold hard glare that would have made a shiver crawl up your spine. The wreaker's optics grew wide. He immediately dropped his servos and took a step back, placing a servo on the handle of his sword.

"You…"

The mech leaned all his weight onto the ship and had a servo out, helping him stay up in a standing position. All of the other Autobots came closer to the two, but Wheeljack put his servo out.

"Jackie, what are doing?" the Green bot called out,

"Wheeljack, I order you to stop!" the Autobot leader commanded

The wreaker ignored the Prime and drew out his blade, causing everyone to tense up.

"He's a Bot killer," Wheeljack exclaimed. "Isn't that right, Deadlock?"

Everyone looked shocked while Fowler looked completely confused.

"Hold up," He said. "Who is this 'Deadlock'?"

Optimus looked down at the Liaison, "He is a very dangerous mech," was all he said.

The mech placed his servo at his hip holding onto one of his swords. He was now supporting all of his weight on his feet and he then scowled at the wreaker.

"Don't call me that," he growled.

Wheeljack lowered his weapon and raised a metal brow. "You know, for a 'Con, I expected more from you. Especially from the famous Deadlock," He taunted.

The mech had anger in his eyes. Before anyone could stop him, the mech drew out his sword in an alarming speed and pounced onto the wreaker, placing the blade close to his energon tubes on his neck.

"I don't go by the name Deadlock anymore!" He shouted, "And I don't pledge my allegiance to Megatron! For all I care, he and the fools who worship him can go straight into the pit!" The mech then coughed up energon and his grip loosened. Wheeljack was able to pry the mech off from him and get back to his feet. The others took this chance to intervene. Bulkhead held Wheeljack back while Arcee and Bumblebee helped the fallen mech back to his feet. The mech didn't protest as he was slowly starting to go into stasis lock because of the lack of energon.

Optimus gave one more look at the scene before him before he com-linked Ratchet.

"Ratchet, we are in need of a ground bridge," he looked to the injured mech, "And prepare the med-bay,"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please let me know!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!** **I am so sorry that I took an unexpected hiatus. I struggled really badly this semester and that literally took all of my time but I'm so happy because It's almost over! I only have two weeks left! and then I don't have to be in school until next January! But thank you for those who haven't given up on this story it makes me feel so happy that I still get messages saying that people are following Scars. Also did you guys see the new Transformers movie? What did you guys think? let me know! I know for a fact that I absolutely love the Score! Steve Jablonsky is amazing! Oh!Just letting you guys know, I went back and spell checked all of the other chapters!**

**Reviews!**

**The Prime Writer- Thank you! I'm glad that you find Deadlock interesting! and Ellie will find out soon enough and as for pairings, I'm planning on Ellie being paired with Deadlock because Wheeljack is already taken ;) with who? You will just have to find out!**

**Answerthecall- OOOOOOOH! I'm glad you like him! It's sad that I haven't seen him in many fanfics, he's such a great character! and Thank you!**

**The Cybertronium Warrior- I'm so glad you love it! and sorry about the break, I had other things I needed to take care of but I still hope you enjoy this story because there is more to come!**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>"Ratchet, we are in need of a ground bridge…and prepare the med-bay," Ratchet heard Optimus over his com-link. By the way Optimus sounded, one of their own must have gotten hurt badly.<p>

"Rafael, I need you to man the bridge and bring the others back," Ratchet said while preparing the med-bay.

Raf did as he was told and ran down to the main controls and typed away on his laptop. Once the ground bridge opened Optimus walked through first, everyone relaxed a little when they realized he wasn't injured but everyone still felt weary because of the look he had on his face as he walked to stand by Ratchet. Bulkhead came through next, shoving a bloody, not too happy, Wheeljack. Everyone gasped and Miko ran near to her guardian's friend.

"Dude, What happened!?"

Wheeljack put out his servos in a calming manner, "It's not mine alright? It's his,"

Everyone looked at the ground bridge when they saw Bumblebee and Arcee half carrying, half dragging a bloody, dented and scratched up mech. Everyone looked appalled by seeing such a horrendous scene

"By the Allspark!" Ratchet gasped. He quickly rushed toward the trio and took Arcee's place and, with Bumblebee's help, they were able to carry the wounded mech to the examination table. Once they had situated the fallen warrior on the table, Ratchet started to search for the correct medical tools.

"What in blazes happen out there?! Who is this mech?" Ratchet yelled over his shoulder as he started tried to clog the poor mech's main life lines from spewing anymore energon. All the Autobots remained silent, seeing how they couldn't find a good answer for the medic. Finally, Bumblebee stepped up and said, "He kind of came out nowhere Ratch'. It looked like he lost complete control of his ship and it crashed landed."

"Wait, a ship? Are you saying that this mech is one of the Decepticons that was chasing down Wheeljack?" Ratchet asked surprisingly.

Optimus stepped up to Ratchet and placed a servo on his shoulder pad, "All that matters right now is making sure he receives proper medical attention, we can learn more about him when he comes back online."

Ratchet grumbled, "I suppose your right, but if I'm going to get any work done, I need you all to leave my med bay!"

Everyone quickly complied and walked out of the med bay, but just as Wheeljack was about to leave, Ratchet let out an "Eep, Eep!" Wheeljack halted and looked toward the medic.

"Come on Doc, I'm fine,"

"No you are not, you damaged your shoulder plating, now get your aft over here before I have to come drag you."

The Wreaker rolled his optics and grumbled to himself but went to the medic nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Back at the main central hub, everyone tried to get back into their normal routines, the 'Bots were watching the children play a race car game and, not having been forgotten, Optimus went to talk to Mr. Reed, who, seemed to be enjoying the sight of the young playing.<p>

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but as you saw, it was urgent, now would you mind telling me why your daughter need's our protection?" He asked politely.

Michael looked up at the navy and crimson leader and smiled, "Totally understandable Optimus and the reason why I'm seeking your protection is that I am afraid that my daughter, Ellie, will be attacked by Deceptions." He wasn't smiling now.

This got everyone's attention, especially Miko's "Wait, so Ellie really is your daughter?"

Mr. Reed nodded "Yes, did you see her at school?"

"Yeah, she is in one of my classes. I even walked with her to your guys' house." She smiled but was gone just as fast as it came. "Why would the Decepticons want to hurt Ellie?"

The surgeon frowned and leaned against the railing. "After the Decepticons left after raiding our military base, I went out looking for Ellie and -," He stopped and took in a shaky breath, "and when I found her, her chest was scorched and was bleeding heavily I immediately took her to the hospital where we had to put her on life support, later I figured she had been hit by one of the enemy's cannons because an unknown substance was eating away Ellie's body. I tried so desperately to find a cure for her, but she was deteriorating at an alarming speed. It came to a point when I had to make the most difficult decision of my life. Either I let my daughter suffer or I pulled the plug." Mr. Reed took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, while the children paled and stared wide eyed at the surgeon.

"Well you obviously didn't pull the plug so what happened?" Jack said worriedly

Michael let out a weak laugh, "a miracle happened. Just before I pulled the plug, I prayed my heart out to anyone that would listen and begged to let my daughter live, she didn't deserve to die. After a minute of waiting for any signs of hope, I decided that it was hopeless and pulled the plug, but just as I did, a bright light hit Ellie and I felt the whole hospital shake and the lights blacked out for a second before coming back on. The next thing I heard was Ellie gasping for breath."

All the kids were shocked from what they just heard and the Autobots, especially Optimus found this information a little strange.

"So," Arcee spoke up, "You think the Decepticons might be after this thing that saved the kids life?"

"That is what I'm afraid of," Mr. Reed said, "In fact I have a feeling that beam of light might be related to you guys somehow,"

"What would make you think that Mr. Reed?" Optimus asked.

"It's because of Ellie's eyes,"

"What about her eyes? You both have blue eyes, but hers are a lot cooler," Miko said while leaning against the railing.

Michael Reed let out a soft laugh, "Ellie had her mother's eye color, and hers were brown.

"Whoa!" The children gaped, especially Miko

"That's totally rad!" she shouted

"I don't get it," Bulkhead said, "Why is that so surprising?"

Raf looked up at the former Wreaker and adjusted his glasses "Well Bulkhead, Human eyes can't change their color that drastically, the only possible way to do that is if you had colored contacts,"

"Ah. Got it,"

"If that is the case," Optimus said, "I would suggest that Ratchet take a look at her and see if there are any anomalies,"

Mr. Reed gave a nervous laugh, "Well, you see, that might be difficult,"

"How so?"

"Ellie wasn't just physically scared, she was also scared mentally, he said, pointing to his head. "I'm afraid that if she sees you she will start to have a panic attack, and while she recovered, she still has complication with her heart and if she gets over excited, she will start coughing up blood. Not the prettiest sight,"

"I understand, in the meantime, I will have my fellow Autobots take shifts in guarding you and your daughter until I can find you a more permanent solution,"

Mr. Reed nodded his head, "Thank you Optimus,"

Just then, Ratchet and Wheeljack came out of the med bay, with Wheeljack rubbing his shoulder plating, "Geez, Doc go easy with the blowtorch next time!"

"Quit complaining," Ratchet snapped, then looked to his leader and friend, "Optimus, he's stable and awake, you can go talk to him if you would like,"

"I'll be right there," Prime said, "However I do believe that it is time to get the children home,"

"I'll take them!" Bee volunteered and transformed, opening his doors for the kids.

"May I also get a ride from you?" Mr. Reed asked, "It's about time I head home as well,"

He got his answer when Bee honked his horned and flashed his headlights and opened the driver's seat.

"Thank you," he said and got it in. Once everyone was in, Bee sped out of the Silo and drove into the desert.

* * *

><p>Optimus and the others followed Ratchet to the med bay. When they got inside they saw the now patched up mech still laying down and he was staring at the group that just entered. "Well, thanks for the save, I guess." His voice sounded strained.<p>

"Friend or foe, we couldn't just leave you there," Optimus said, "let me introduce ourselves, this is Arcee," He said gesturing to his right, "and Bulkhead, and our youngest of the group, Bumblebee, is currently out, but you will see him soon enough, and of course you already met our CMO Ratchet and our friend Wheeljack," he pointed to the two closer to him. "And my name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots,"

This got the former deceptions attention, "your Optimus Prime?" He chucked to himself followed by coughing "never thought I would get the chance to meet you."

"Well," Arcee spoke up "since you know our names, and the fact you don't like the name Deadlock," Ratchet's optics grew wide by the mention of the name.

"What do we call you?" Arcee finished.

The mech was silent for a moment, "the names Drift. Deadlock was the name Megatron gave me when I was in his army but that changed once he put a bounty on my head," he said calmly.

Wheeljack snorted, "What did you do to frag him off that badly?"

Drift smirked "nothing big, just offlined my superior officer. He was going to rat me out just because I disobeyed a direct order."

He frowned then, "how they did things didn't really sit well with me."

"Wow a Decepticon that actually cares," Arcee said sarcastically, "you killed many of our comrades in the battle field without remorse. Why should we believe you had a change of heart?"

Drift glared at Arcee, and growled "listen here femme! I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I know what I did and as much as I would like to take everything back, I can't." He got up, ignoring ratchet who tried to lay him back down. " thanks for the help but I can clearly see that I am unwanted so I'll take my leave," drift all but took one step before his legs gave out and collapsed. Ratchet caught him just before he hit the ground.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet exclaimed as he set the ex- Decepticon back on the examination table, "You are under my care and you're not leaving until I give the okay, and besides, if you even managed to somehow get out of here, where would you go?"

"And don't say that you're going to just fly out of here, last that I recall, your ship just became a nice addition to the scrap heap,' Wheeljack cut in.

Drift looked down, thinking, He really didn't have many options left. "What do you suppose I do then?" he said to Optimus.

Optimus gave Drift a reassuring smile and placed a servo on the mech's shoulder plating, "For the time being, rest and heal your **injuries** and if you so choose, there is always room for one more on Team Prime,"

Drift stared at the Autobot leader in surprise, "You would actually let me, someone who once served under Megatron, join your team?"

"If you can prove to me that you are willing to stop Megatron's evil treachery and help others, then I don't see why not,"

Drift thought for a second and then smirked, "I'll think about it,"

Just then, the proximity sensors went off and Bulkhead groaned out of annoyance, "Ugh, Fleshy's back,"

One by one the Autobots left the med bay to meet up with Fowler, but Arcee stayed and walked up to Drift, "You may have Optimus fooled, but trust me when I say this," she got closer to Drift's face plates, "It's going to take a long time before any one of us is going to trust you. Do you know why? It's because when I look at you, I still see an energon craving lunatic," Arcee stood back and walked to the entrance of the med bay but stopped and looked back toward Drift who, at this point, was glaring daggers at the femme, "You will never change, once a 'Con, always a 'Con," Arcee then left.

Drift sighed and looked down at his hands, his optics grew hard as he clenched his fists, "But, I did,"

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you guys think? Let me know! and also if you find any spelling errors, please let me know! I don't have a betta to tell me.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys! Here is the next chapter! again I'm sorry it took so long. I was actually struggling with this but I think I did okay. So now onward to the Reviews! **

**AndromedaAI: Don't worry! They will trust him soon! Especially Arcee! She'll figure out that there is more to Drift than being an Ex Con :)**

**The Prime Writer: Thank you! I glad you like the last chapter! and I hope that this chapter will make you really happy because it has more Drift and Ellie in it.**

**Answerthecall: Thank you! and it makes me really happy to know that you like my take on Drift! **

**GoldGuardian2418: ****I know that Arcee was harsh but she does have her reasons. Also Drift is my favorite character too! Main reason why I am writing a fanfiction about him lol. I also love Percepter too. and I hope you like this chapter!**

**TFSTARFIRE:**** Thanks! I really enjoyed the movie, the only down fall was that it was too long but nonetheless I really enjoyed the soundtrack! (I'm currently listening to it ;3 )**

**Bluefeather4299:**** Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Witch08:**** lol I updated! and for Drift being Ellie's Guardian...well, you just have to read and find out! ;)  
><strong>

**CREED6:**** Yeah I found it kinda hard to find some stories about Drift. It's one of the main reasons why I decided to write one about him. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! I think you will find it to your liking ;3**

**Kristen Verne****: Why thank you! I hope you enjoy more of the story!**

**AkatsukiKittenGirl: I UPDATED**

**MonkeyGirl13****: Thanks for understanding why I wasn't able to update fast enough ^^' anyway I hope you like this new chapter!**

* * *

><p>About two weeks later after the incident with Dreadwing and recovering at the Autobots base was interesting to say the least. Not much had happened in the life span of two weeks, save it for agent Fowler and the Wreaker, he wasn't too happy about Wheeljack and Drift's dramatic entrance to earth. Apparently it took a lot of effort to hide the ships from public eyes and to make matters worse, Wheeljack decided to go solo and hunt Dreadwing down himself, almost sending Optimus and the big lug, Bulkhead to the scrap yard in the processes. So yeah. Nothing much really happened. One thing is for sure, Arcee still hates Drift, but he doesn't care, the feeling was mutual. After the third week, Drift was finally released from the med bay and his once scratched up and dented armor now had a new fresh coat of paint and a new design to go with it. He still looked like a white knight but had a splash of red on his door wings and now wore a bright red Autobot insignia on his chassis. On his hips, he held two swords that closely resembled that of a katana and also had a giant sword that was strapped to his back. After checking his equipment, Drift headed toward the command center to meet up with the others, apparently, Optimus had some news regarding the new human, Mr. Reed and his daughter. When he got walked into the command center, he was a little put off when he sees all of the Autobots near the human's entertainment center glancing off to their right. Confused, Drift looked in the same direction and got his answer, the mighty blue femme was glaring up at the Autobot leader with fire in her eyes.<p>

"You CANT be serious! What makes you think that is a good idea?" Arcee yelled

Optimus looked a little frustrated but calmly replied, "I believe he capable of guarding the Reeds and this opportunity will give him the chance to prove himself,"

"Um," every optic in the room traveled to look at Drift, who was currently standing at the doorway a little dumbfounded, "What's going on?"

Arcee shot daggers at the sword wielding mech, "looks like you got an order to fulfill," she said as she pushed passed Drift toward the exit. "I'm going to pick up Jack," and with that said, the blue femme transformed and speed out of the base.

Drift starred at the exit with his mouth hanging a little. The look of confusion and frustration on his face was clear as day, "What is her _problem_?" he said aloud.

"Please excuse her rudeness, this war has made her ability to trust others rather difficult, and given your situation, she is likely to act such a way until you somehow prove yourself to her and the team," Optimus said apologetically.

Drift folded his arms and looked up at his new leader, "So judging by what she said. You have some sort of a mission for me? Something about the Reeds?"

The red and blue titan nodded his head, "That is correct, like all of the other Autobots, they guard their human companions from any Decepticon activity. I would like for you to do the same for the Reed family, Mr. Reed has made it clear that he wants his daughter to have the most protection from any Decepticons," just as he was saying this, Ratchet pulled up a picture of Mr. Reed's daughter.

The femme looked like she just passed younglinghood and started her first stages of femmehood, she has short red hair and a small smile, indicating that she was shy, but what caught Drift's optics was how blue her optics were, they looked similar to his. Next to the picture had her name and background information. 'So her name's Ellie, huh?" Drift thought. He quickly read her backstory and frowned, "Do we know what is inside of Ellie that might cause the Decepticons to go after her?"

This time Ratchet spoke up, "No we do not, however, Mr. Reed believes that it is Cybertronian related and that alone is cause for concern for her wellbeing,"

The white armored mech raised a metal brow and Ratchet went into more detail, "After the destruction of the military base where she and her mother and father where stationed at, Ellie received a blow to her chassis area and would've perished if it wasn't for that mysterious energy that is now residing within her. She does have some complications though,"

"Really? Like what?" Drift was getting more interested by the second.

"Her spark, or what humans call a 'heart, was damaged and now if she over exerts herself or is in a panic, her heart can give out."

"**She also can't know about us,"** Bumblebee added in **"Mr. Reed is afraid that if she sees us she'll start to have a panic attack,"**

Drift thought about all of the information he was loaded with, "So your telling me to mostly look after the girl, guard her from 'Cons, and to make sure she doesn't know my true identity, so I'll be staying in my alt mode around her?"

Optimus walked toward the ground bridge controls, "That is correct and only show yourself if all other options have been ruled out," and with that said, Optimus pulled down on the lever and the ground bridge came to life, "I have already informed Mr. Reed, he should be home to greet you,"

Drift smirked to himself "Got it," he then charged toward the swirling portal and transformed and disappeared into the ground bridge "Well, time to see what kind of Femme you are Ellie,"

* * *

><p>"Ellie! Time to get up!" Mr. Reed's voice echoed throughout the house. Ellie grumbled and looked at her clock, she gaped at it when she noticed what the time was and immediately called her father insane.<p>

"It's freaking five in the morning! I don't have to get up for another hour!" Ellie yelled back, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"I have a surprise for you!" Her father said rather cheerfully.

Ellie let out an audible groan and dragged herself out of her bed, dragging a blanket with her, a habit she has had since she was little, and she put the blanket over her shoulders and stumbled out of her room. She went down to the kitchen and didn't see her dad. Ellie checked other rooms until she found herself somewhat confused, "Dad?" she called out

"I'm in the garage!"

Now really confused, Ellie walked toward the garage door and opened it. Shock was clearly spread across her face. The blanket she had on was now on the floor. She certainly wasn't expecting this. Ellie looked to her father who had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"So," he began, "What do you think"

"You got me a car?!" was all the poor girl could say at the moment.

"Not just any car, it's a Ferrari Italia," Mr. Reed said, still grinning.

The car was a stunning sight, it was mostly white but had a trim of red and had decretive design on both doors that sort of reminded Ellie of the Japanese flag.

Ellie stared at her father with wide eyes "How could you even afford this?" she said barely above a whisper.

Michael stood next to her and gave her a side hug and said, "I told you, my work has great benefits and I thought you needed a car of your own."

Ellie didn't know how to respond so her father nudged toward the Ferrari "Go on," he urged her, "Take a look,"

She did just that, she opened the driver side door and slipped in the seat and took hold of the steering wheel. The more she looked at the Ferrari the more she got excited, her excitement turned into wonder as she took a closer look at the steering wheel and looked at the symbol. It resembled a face and when Ellie touched it, she felt a strange sensation hit her and almost immediately felt a comforting warmth seep through her fingers, smiling, Ellie sunk into the leather seats and sighed. She hasn't felt this comforted and safe in a long time, then something clicked in her head "Drift," she said aloud not really knowing why she said this but she took notice that her seat vibrated a little and her dad stuttered.

"W-what did you say?" he asked

Disregarding what happened to her seat she looked at her father, who was eyeing her strangely. Ellie raised an eye brow, "I said Drift," Ellie gave the car a once over and hummed to herself, "Now that I think about it, Drift sort of fits the cars style…that's it! For now on, the Ferrari shall be named Drift!" she exclaimed happily.

Michael gave a smile but deep down he knew there was something going on with his little girl. Ellie got out of the car and ran over to hug her father. "Thank you so much dad!"

Mr. Reed chuckled and hugged her back "Your quite welcome honey!" he looked at his watch, "You better get ready for school. It's almost six"

Ellie nodded her head vigorously and rushed back in the house to get ready.

_I can't wait to show Miko and the others!_ Ellie thought excitedly as she ran to her room to get dressed.

Ever since that first day of school, Miko had introduced Ellie to her two best friends, Raf and Jack. When she first met Raf, she found out that he was in the ninth grade and was surprised to hear that he was only twelve and amazing with computers. Jack on the other hand, was the total opposite, he was a senior just like her and he was serious about his school work and his part time job. She remembers him mentioning something about helping to pay the bills. She respected him for that. Ever since she met these three, Ellie's life started to get a little better, she started to have less frequent nightmares and her heart rate stayed at a steady pace. She actually started to have some fun with this trio and they happily let her into their lives.

Ellie had just finished applying make-up on when her dad announced he was leaving for work, after saying a quick goodbye, Ellie went back to her room and grabbed her bag and some art supplies for school and headed down stairs and noticed her dad left the Ferrari's keys on the counter with a note saying to take it easy on the first drive. She smiled to herself as she snatched the keys off of the counter and went to the garage and sat back in the driver seat of the Ferrari, again she felt that odd sensation again but the feeling somehow made her feel safe. She rubbed the stirring wheel, "Well I have a feeling that I'm going to like you Drift!" and with that she pulled out of the drive way and headed to school.

* * *

><p>One the way to school, Drift had so many questions running through his processor <em>'How the pit did she know my name?'<em> he kept thinking it over and over. Also that sensation that he felt when Ellie first took hold of his wheel. He felt relaxed and it felt like he was back at home on Cybertron. _'There is defiantly something going on with this girl' _he thought _'the more reason to make sure she is well protected until we figure out what's going on in that little body of hers'_

* * *

><p>Ellie and Drift drove into the student parking lot and parked near some lunch tables on the right side of the school. After parking, she got out and checked the time, "Crap!" she hissed and ran inside to make it to her first class on time. Right when her foot landed inside the classroom, the bell rang, Ellie gave a sigh of relief and went to sit in her seat. Next to her was her good friend Miko. Miko as usual, was kicked back into her seat with her feet on the desk as she was drawing in her sketch pad, oblivious to what was happening around her. Ellie tapped Miko on the shoulder, scaring the girl a bit, which made Ellie giggle somewhat "Hey," she said casually.<p>

Miko huffed, "Don't do that when I'm drawing!"

"But it was funny!" Ellie laughed

The more Ellie hung out with Miko, the less shy she was, but around others she was known as the quiet girl, the girl who would just sit in a corner and draw and if anyone she didn't know very well tried to talk to her she wouldn't make a lot of eye contact and kind of mumble but when she was with Miko and her friends she could tell that they really wanted to get to know her and let her take her time to get comfortable around them.

"By the way," Miko said after recovering from her little scare, "Did I see you hop out of that Ferrari before school started?"

Ellie smiled and nodded her head vigorously, smiling widely as she did so. "Yeah! My dad surprised me with him,"

Miko raised a brow, "Him?" she asked.

"Yup, named him Drift. You think the name fits?"

Miko eyes widened when she heard the name come out of Ellie's mouth, "w-what made you name him Drift?" she finally managed to say.

"Well-,"

"Alright class it's time to learn more about history!" the teacher said

Everyone in the classroom groaned

"I'll tell you after school," Ellie whispered

Miko couldn't wait until then.

* * *

><p>Classes came and went until it was time to go home. Ellie got into her car and before she could pull out of the parking space, Miko ran to her driver side window. She rolled the window down and Miko crossed her arms<p>

"You never told me why you named the car Drift," she said simply

Ellie looked at Miko and said "Get in,"

The Punk girl gave an unsure look but got into the Ferrari none the less. Once settled into the passenger side, Miko looked at the senior. "Okay, what's up?,"

Ellie bit her bottom lip as she rubbed onto the stirring wheel. "You might think this is really weird but this seriously happened to me this morning," Ellie told her how when she first sat into the driver seat she had that odd feeling run through her, "And after I looked at this symbol on the stirring wheel and touched it, the name just sort of popped into my head." She explained. Miko had listened to her story and quite frankly she was sort of worried for Ellie, if she could sense the Autobots, could it be vice versa?

There was a tap on the driver side door and when Ellie looked, there was the red headed bully everyone hated. Ellie let out a groan. Ever since she started school at Jasper High, this guy tried to hit on her and doesn't know when to quit but, to be polite, she rolled down her window to see what Vince wanted.

Vince causally leaned into the car, intruding into Ellie's personal bubble, "So, I was thinking, you and me should go out together tomorrow night," he said while checking her out, mostly in the chest area, now Ellie isn't busty at all but the jester made her extremely uncomfortable. She sank deeper into the leather seat, hoping that would hide her in some way.

Miko saw Ellie's distress and immediately got ticked, "Lay off Vince!" she yelled at him "When will you get it through your thick skull that she isn't _interested_"

Vince glared at Miko, "Shut up Goth girl, no one's talking to you," he looked back toward Ellie, "So," He continued, "What do say?" he started to stroke her cheek and she flinched upon the contact, she looked directly at him and all she saw in his eyes was the color red. She could feel her heart rate start to become unstable as she clenched on the seat for dear life.

Miko saw Ellie freeze up and started to become pale, she was zoning out and she had a look of fear in her eyes. The punk girl was furious, she quickly went over Ellie and grabbed Vince's hand and shoved him back, "Touch her again, I dare you," Miko growled

Vince didn't take the rejection very well and launched himself into the car and was able to grab onto one of Miko's pigtails, she cried out in pain "Let go!" she yelled as she held onto her attackers hand to try and pry him off.

"You think you could get away with that? When I'm through with you-" He never got to finish his sentence, suddenly, the tugging was gone and Miko heard a surprised cry coming out of Vince's mouth and just in time, she saw the Ferrari's driver side door open by its self at full force, throwing Vince a good ten feet away, freaked, Vince scrambled away but not before he yelled out a warning, "This isn't over dweebs!" he yelled as he ran away. The Ferrari closed the door and reeved its engine as to make a point.

"Whoa Ellie did you see that? That was so cool!" Miko exclaimed. Miko didn't get an answer at all. She looked at Ellie and gasped. Ellie was sweating and was extremely pale. "Ellie?" Miko shakily asked. She waved her hand in front of Ellie's face and got no response. "Ellie!" she yelled. This time she did get a reaction but not one she was hoping for. Ellie screamed and starting thrashing and yelling, she kept say things such as get away and don't hurt me. Drift quickly put a seat belt on her so she wouldn't hurt herself but that seemed to riel her up more. Started to kick and struggle out of the seat and all Miko could do was watch helplessly from the side lines. Tears started to sting Miko's eyes as she saw her good friend, what looked like, fighting for her life "D-Drift, What do I do?" Miko cried

"First off, you need to calm yourself down. She needs help and fast!" Drift grunted as he tried to secure Ellie to the seat 'That fragger!' he thought. Drift was sure that punk triggered some kind of memory that's causing Ellie to lose control of herself.

Miko nodded and started to dial a number on her phone. She put the phone next to her ear and within a second she sighed in relief. "Oh my god Jack! Are you still at school?" she waited for a second and got her answer, "you need to come to the back of the school now! Ellie is in trouble and I don't know what to do! Please hurry!" She hung up the phone and looked out of the window for Jack, and within in seconds, Jack came running across the lawn and got to the car and opened the Driver side door and saw Ellie thrashing about. He tried to touch her but she just started screaming. So he tried a different method. Jack squatted down so he was level with Ellie and in a calm voice started to talk to her. "Ellie? It's me Jack, you're okay. No one is going to hurt you. Your safe," Ellie calmed somewhat but was still distant from the others. Tears were streaming down her face while she was hyperventilating but the next thing that happened scared everyone. Ellie stopped breathing. Her eyes rolled back and she went limp in the front seat. Miko went into panic mode and screamed Ellie's name but Jack tried to keep calm even though deep inside he was terrified. "Drift let her go!" he demanded and right when the seat belt slipped off Jack had Ellie in his arms as he gently laid her down on the pavement. Other teens who were trying to get home heard the commotion and started to gather around Jack and Ellie.

"Guys! Give them space!" Miko shouted and to their surprise everyone moved a good distance away but still watched. Jack checked Ellie's pulse and grimaced it was too low. He then rested his head on her chest to hear her heart beat. The beating was so irregular that jack knew she wouldn't make it if she didn't get a hospital. He put a hand over her mouth and nose and clarified that she wasn't breathing. Immediately Jack made his hand into a fist and started to give Ellie CPR. "Come on, come on!" he said and he blew air into Ellie's mouth and finally, what seemed like an eternity, Ellie gasped but she immediately started dose back in unconsciousness and let out raggedy breaths. Jack quickly picked her up bridal style and went to the passenger seat of the Ferrari, Miko having already gotten out to help with the crowd, he laid Ellie on the seat and Drift reclined it a bit and secured a seat belt over her. Jack closed the door and walked around the car, he pointed at Miko, "I need you to go with Bulkhead, I'll take her to the Hospital," she nodded

"Okay but we're going to be right behind you guys," she said and she ran to the front of the school as fast as she could.

Jack got into the driver seat and buckled himself in. "Alright Drift, Floor it, don't you dare stop for red lights,"

Drift reeved his engine and booked it out of the parking lot as fast as he could. He took a look at Ellie, the once happy girl that was so filled with life this morning was now knocking on Primus' doors. "_Just hold on Ellie, you're a strong Femme, You just need to fight this battle and take it home and I'll be there to help. You can count it._'

* * *

><p><strong>So... did you guys like it? Please let me know! and if there is something that you might think would be awesome in the story let me know about that too! I would love to hear your guys' thoughts and ideas!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**... Hey guys... I'm sorry that I update soooo freaking slow! I've had so many problems with my old computer and my Dad was kind enough to let me have his. And to top it all off, My internet was being stupid this whole week. But I felt bad for making you guys wait this long! My biggest hope is that I can update sooner since I getting to my favorite parts of this story.**

**without a further a due, Here's more of the story!**

**Btw sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

* * *

><p>Silence. That was what fell in the small waiting room at St. Japsers Hospital. Jack was sitting across the room staring at the door and Miko sat right next to him staring at her hands. The poor girl had been crying all way to the hospital and all Jack could do was rub her back and tell her it was going to be alright, even though he himself wasn't so sure. There was a loud beep and Miko flipped her phone open.<p>

"It's Raf, he wants to know how Ellie is doing." She sniffed. "Jack. It's been over two hours and we haven't heard anything since your mom took Ellie away in a stretcher. What if she isn't going to be okay?" tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey," Jack said, "These things take time. The heart isn't something you want to mess with. I'm sure we'll hear something soon,"

She nodded and started to text Raf back. Just then the Emergency doors opened and Jack's mother, June came out and Jack got up to greet his mother. June quickly gathered Miko and Jack into her arms. "Are you two alright? What exactly happened?" she asked worriedly and then looked around and whispered, "It wasn't a Decepticon attack was it?"

Jack and Miko removed themselves from June's arms. Miko crossed her arms, "If there is a Decepticon named Vince then yeah, it was,"

The nurse gave a look of confusion, "Wha-,"

The Emergency door slammed and open and there, standing at the entrance was an enraged Doctor Reed. He looked at the teenagers and grounded out. "What. Happened?"

Then Miko started from the beginning. About how Vince started to hit on her and that somehow triggered a panic attack. After hearing about the incident, Michael Reed seemed to get angrier and this Red headed punk named Vince.

"It was so scary Mr. Reed, It was like she wasn't even in the present. Drift had to restrain her to keep her from hurting herself."

"Well, that is what Post Traumatic Stress Disorder does to you," he said sadly.

"Jack?" June said. "We noticed some cracks on a couple of ribs, do you have any idea how she got those?

Jack rubbed the back of his head, "Well I had to give her CPR. She stopped breathing after her episode.

"Thank you Jack. You saved my daughter's life," The doctor said gratefully.

Jack got a little flustered and didn't make much eye contact with the doctor, "I-it was nothing, really."

Miko smiled at the look of Jack's face then she let out a soft, 'oh' drawing the attention of Mr. Reed and the others.

"Mr. Reed there was something I wanted to tell you about what Ellie told me today right after school got out.

He raised an eyebrow, "Well, what is it?"

"She was telling me about how she knew Drift's name. She told me that when she touched the steering wheel, the name just popped into her head. She has no idea why either."

Michael gave a look of surprise and put a hand under his chin and looked to be in deep thought until he sighed and looked at the three in from of him. "Well I was really hoping on waiting until she was ready but now that I think about it, waiting isn't really an option for us anymore. Once she is healthy enough I'm going to bring her to the Autobots base."

"But wouldn't that actually worsen her condition if she goes?" Jack asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Well I'm relying on the fact that all of you will be there and I'll be there too, so if she were to have an attack, it wouldn't be too severe,"

"How is Ellie by the way?" Miko asked "Is she going to be alright,"

"She did give us a scare but she should be up and walking around in a weeks' time." The Doctor checked his watch and sighed, "if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to attend to and I need to make a call to the school and to the parents of the one who caused all of this," and with that last note Mr. Reed left the waiting room. June looked at the two teens and said.

"I better get going too. You two get home safely!" and June then left, leaving the two kids standing in the waiting room.

June quickly caught up with Michael and stopped him next to his office.

"What is the main reason you want to take Ellie to see the Autobots?," she whispered.

Michael gave the saddest look you could ever think of. "My daughter is dying, June and all I can do is watch as she withers away."

"What about the medicine you give her?"

"It stopped working a long time ago."

June's eyes widened as she stepped back from the Doctor. Mr. Reed ran his hand through his hair and took in a deep breath. "I only give her the medicine so it will make her feel better about herself, so she could be happy and not have to think all the time that she's going to die at a young age. A-and my hope is that the Autobots could do more for her. They can figure what is inside of her and help her."

June was silent for a moment and then gave the doctor a smile, "If it was Jack. I would do the exact same thing."

* * *

><p>Ellie woke up to possibly the worst sound known to man. When she opened her eyes she noticed that she was in a hospital and looked to her left to find the source of the sound. It was her heart monitor and then everything came crashing down on her. She remembered Vince trying to hit on her and Miko trying get him to back off and then the next think she knew she was back on the desolated military base running away before getting shot in the chest.<p>

She touched her left shoulder, right above her scar and smiled, she remembered someone else being there when she had the attack. She remembered Jack being there but this person was had a different voice, he sounded older and from what she could tell he was holding her and telling Miko to get some help. She felt her cheeks warm up and she immediately rubbed her face.

"Oh my goodness! I'm blushing over a guy I absolutely don't know,"

Just then there was a knock at the door and Ellie's father came in.

"Dad!" she said happily

Mr. Reed stopped to look at his daughter and was in awe, Ellie was sitting upright and smiling at him. He smiled back and continued walking to his daughter and smiled back.

"Well look who's springy right after an episode,"

He got a glare from his daughter and he had to laugh.

"But in a serious note, how are you feeling?"

Ellie thought for a second and looked up to her father, "I feel fine actually. Like how I normally do anyway."

Michael just stared at his daughter, "Ellie," he managed to say, "Your heart stopped twice and you telling me you feel fine?"

"Yeah, usually I would be feeling pretty bad right now but I feel okay."

Mr. Reed then proceeded to run some test such as getting her heart rate and hearing her heart, test her vision, and then got her to walk around a little even touched the sore spots where he ribs were cracked and she didn't even flinch.. Michael was amazed.

"Well. You do seem to be fine,"

"Told you,"

"But I want you to stay and rest until my shift is over, just to be safe,"

Ellie groaned but nodded as she got back onto the bed. Mr. Reed was about to leave but before he did he said, "By the way, I'm taking you somewhere special tomorrow and all I ask is for you to keep an open mind." He then shut the door on a very confused Ellie.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ellie was in the passenger side of the Ferrari and seated in the driver side was her father, and they were currently driving down an abandon strip of road in the middle of the desert. Needless to say, Ellie was getting pretty nervous, she hasn't seen her father this quiet since her mother died. "So uh…are we almost there?" she asked.<p>

Her father looked at her for a moment before staring back at the road. "Yes. In fact it's right in front of us,"

Ellie looked and all she saw was a giant cliff and she also notice that they were running out of road…and her dad started to speed up "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ellie gripped the leather seat and was bracing herself for impact. But it never came. Her mouth dropped when she saw that half of the cliff side was splitting apart, revealing a tunnel. They passed through the tunnel and now were in the heart of the cliff. Ellie's dad came to a stop and put the car in park.

"This used to be an old missile silo," he said as they got out of the Ferrari

She looked at all of the high end computers and then she noticed all of the vehicles that looked oddly familiar, the only one she did not recognize was the red and blue Peter built truck.

"What do they use it for now?" she asks.

"I would be more than happy to answer that question young lady,"

'_I know that voice_' she thought as she looked up to the upper level of the Silo and smiled.

"Agent Fowler?!" she exclaimed she then noticed her three best friends following right behind him. "Jack, Miko and Raf? What are you guys' doing here?"

Miko leaned against the railing and Jack and Raf followed suit.

"It's kinda a long story," Raf says

"And a cool one at that!" Miko said excitedly

"Which will be too long to tell," Fowler gave Miko the stink eye "It would be a lot easier to show you and let them explain,"

"Them?" Ellie looked to her father for answers

Mr. Reed let out a sighed sad sigh and looked at his daughter. "Ellie, remember the night when you got hurt by those machines?"

Ellie eyes widened but silently nodded "Well they weren't exactly machines, they were alive, Ellie, they walk and talk just like we do. They call themselves the Decepticons,"

Ellie started seeing flashes of red and heard the screams of the dying echoing through her head. She started to back away from her father and hold herself in her arms. "Why are you telling me this," she trembled

"Because when there is a bad side, there is always the good side," Fowler spoke up "The good ones are called the Autobots, and they protect the human race from the Decepticons."

"And," Michael Reed said "I believe they can help you get better Ellie," He then looked at Fowler and nodded.

"Alright everyone! Time to say hello!" Fowler shouted.

One by one all of the cars and the blue motorcycle started to change forms. Ellie stared at the changing figures and couldn't move she was a deer caught in the head lights and was visibly shaking. She screamed and fell on the ground when she heard the transformation noise coming from her Ferrari. There standing where her Ferrari used to be was a tall white metal figure and it was staring at her but when the figure got close to her, all could see was the metal figure's face blurring and the next think she saw was the color black.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you guys probably hate me for the cliff hanger but tell me what you think! and any guesses on whats going on with Ellie? ;3 Also thank you for those who have Favorited and reviewed my stories! Let me know what you guys thought!<strong>


End file.
